vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinnok
Summary Shinnok is a fictional character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero as a boss, and first became playable in Mortal Kombat 4, in which he also served as the boss and main antagonist of both games as well as Mortal Kombat X. He serves as the main antagonist of the franchise alongside Shao Kahn. Shinnok is considered one of the most evil beings in Mortal Kombat. A vengeful and powerful fallen Elder God, Shinnok appeared in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, Mortal Kombat 4/Mortal Kombat Gold, and Mortal Kombat X as the main antagonist. He has also made an appearance in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, seemingly leading the side of evil. Unlike Shao Kahn, Shinnok relies less on brute strength and fear-mongering, but more on magical powers and ancient artifacts. He is the ruler of the Netherrealm, possessing millions of years' worth of knowledge and power. He can impersonate any other beings of his choosing, as well as to transform into an immense demon. He also possesses extreme cunning, as well as the ability to manipulate events through others. For example, he had Quan Chi convince Shao Kahn to merge Earthrealm with Outworld against the Elder Gods' will. As a result, both realms were severely weakened and left vulnerable to invasion by the Netherrealm. Shinnok demands unwavering faith and loyalty from his followers and will not hesitate to kill anyone who doubts, challenges, or even represents a potential threat to him. He may even be more brutal and heartless than Shao Kahn. Only Shang Tsung, Delia, Shao Kahn and Quan Chi can match Shinnok's skills as a sorcerer. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | Likely 8-C. 6-C via environmental damage | 5-A Name: Shinnok Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Classification: Fallen Elder God Age: Eternal Attack Potency: At least Small Building level | Likely Building level. Island level via environmental damage (when Shinnok stepped into the Jinsei and corrupted it, he blankets Earthrealm in a crimson red sky that taints the entire planet) | At least Large Planet level (restructured the entire Netherrealm upon coming to rule and as an Elder God Fallen he possesses control over the realms) Range: At least several kilometers | Higher | Planetary and cross-dimensional Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reflexes/reactions (has no problem reacting to machinegun fire) | Possibly higher | Massively Hypersonic reactions via powerscaling (superior to Raiden) Durability: At least Small Building level | Likely Building level | At least Large Planet level (immortality and regen makes him very difficult to kill) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 via powerscaling Striking Strength: At least Class MJ via powerscaling | Likely Class GJ | Unknown Stamina: Potentially limitless Standard Equipment: His Amulet Staff and formerly or eventually his amulet which he named after himself that enhanced his magical abilities and allowed cross dimensional traveling Intelligence: Has existed since the MK-verse's beginning and is a well known schemer and tactician among his peers and inferiors Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, stamina, expert martial artist, can manipulate and is very knowledgeable of magic, summoning, shapeshifting, soul manipulation, telepathy, telekinesis, teleportation, power mimicry, can create portals, immortality (type 1, 3, and 4), regeneration (low-godly), cross-dimensional traveling, power bestowal, create protective barriers, dimensional manipulation, reality warping, acausality, time manipulation Weaknesses: His arrogance which Raiden took advantage of to beat him Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Mimicry:' Shinnok has the ability to replicate any character's moves, much like Shang Tsung. '-Spear:' Shinnok shoots a kunai attached to a rope that drags the foe towards him, setting them for a free hit. '-Charge:' Shinnok charges at the opponent with his shoulder. '-Amulet Fireball:' Shinnok sends a fireball from his amulet. '-Shield:' Shinnok uses his amulet to create a protector shield. '-Summoned Fiend:' Using his magical powers, Shinnok summons a large skeletal hand to grab and throw his opponent. '-Tricky Portal:' Shinnok creates a portal behind him, then attacks his opponent's back using his elbow. '-Judgment Fist:' Shinnok summons a violet streaking skeleton fist out of his hands. '-Charging Shoulder:' Shinnok charges at his opponent. '-Amulet Strike:' Shinnok pulls out his amulet that strikes the enemy with magic. '-Hell Sparks:' Shinnok summons magical projectiles to burst out of the ground in a series of three. '-The Devil's Hand:' Shinnok summons a giant skeletal hand from the ground, trapping the opponent as he breaks their jaw with a backhand slap. He then use the same skeletal hand to crush his victim's ribcage. Shinnok then summons a skeletal spear to impale his opponent in the heart. '-Unnamed X-Ray (Corrupted Shinnok only):' First, Shinnok uses telekinesis to lift up his opponent and fires a beam from his chest, breaking his opponent's ribcage, then he summons two rocks whilst his victim's still in the air and bashes the sides of his skull, breaking it. Lastly, he throws his opponent back down to the ground, breaking the front of the skull. Other: His powers are not limited to what was listed above Key: Restricted | Corrupted | Unrestricted Other Notable Victories: Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) (Kaguya's profile) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Gods Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Psychics Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Mimicry Category:Immortals Category:Forcefield Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5